Jay
by Leaffeather2
Summary: Jay is a new villain that Robin is interested when he learns why she frees animals, but when Batman tells the team to find and throw Jay in jail what can Robin do? P.S Jay is made up. Jay/Robin. Spitfire. Supermartian. K for kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm taking a break from my recent fanfic. **_**A New Life and New Secrets. **_**I get really mad at my parents so I for some reason I came up with my own story. You know how hard it is to come up with a secret identity, well it's really hard. Don't laugh but my initials actually spell out "**_**jay". **_**The main character of this story (besides Robin) appearance kind of resembles me, but she is thin and way prettier, and she is kind of like Artemis. She is also good at gymnastics. Enough of my talking (or typing but does it matter) on with the story. P.S (sorry) don't make fun of her name because she is kind of who I want to be + it's my name.**

* * *

**Julia's pov:**

"You can drag me into catching them, but I won't, _ever _hurt any living animal." I stated as a fact looking at him straight in the eye, glaring. I knew that I would never hurt an animal, ever. It hurt enough to know I was catching them so _he _could kill him into extinction but now he wanted for _me _to kill an animal.

"Never, I don't believe that little girl." He chuckled. "You will, it's your only choice." He said more sternly. Grabbing my neck and holding me above the ground against the wall. "I should kill _you _for being so, weak hearted for those _wild creatures_." He said thretenly as he stabbed the tiger next to him without removing his gaze.

"The only creature I've ever met is _you and her_." I spat at him not struggling for breath as usual. He slammed me in the wall in response and whipped out his bloody knife he never cleaned, covered in the past animal blood. "Kill me." I challenged looking him straight in the eye, glaring. He threw me across the room into the wall. As I felt the wall hit my back I braced myself for the impact of falling to the floor. _This is it. I'm done with this business _I told myself, tearing my eyes open to see that he vanished and _her_ in his place.

"Spineless, weak, useless, there's an endless amount of words to use to describe you." She said glaring at me. She whipped her hand across my face, punched me in the gut, and kicked me stomach. All of which was normal. Both of them were towering over me, the AA's (the team is called The Animal Assassins, which is what AA stands for. Sorry about the name, but it's the only name I could think of.)

"Like it or not you _will_ join the business, weather you like it or not baby girl." He snarled and in an instant they were both gone as police sirens can be heard. I disappeared too with one final glance at the tiger I fled to the forest. _I know I'm done. I'm done with killing animals, done with the AA's _I paused _done with the AA's, AKA I'm done with my parents _I thought continuing to run, away from the tiger, away from my life, correction my _past _life.

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

"This has been going on long enough and we don't even know where their next target is." I groaned. The AA's have been running lose in Gotham killing animals. I and Batman have been trying to track them or figure out information. So far we know there are three members, the mom, dad, and daughter. We also know that one of them had dark black hair, we found one while looking for clues in their most recent killing, a tiger.

"We might know." Batman replied. They were at the Batave, both of them had costumes on and masks/cowls off, on the Batcomputer. "The zoo is getting new monkeys tomorrow night. The perfect time to get another victim." He explained. Turning around to face Dick, Bruce continued "We'll watch carefully at the shipment. I'll wait at the meeting point, you follow the truck." Without another word he got up and went to get some sleep. I did so too.

* * *

**Julia's pov:**

There was only one thing to do tonight, the night of the trading of monkeys. Her whole life she has been trained for and worked in killing animals of their freedom, so now she was going to free animals into freedom. Her family can't kill animals without her catching them, so she didn't worry about them. She knew that Batman and Robin were going to expect her family, but anyway she would still do it.

I pulled on my body suit, totally black, thick fabric, reaches all the way towards her wrists and ankles, examined the black high heel boots, leather black gloves, and finally a black full face mask (the mask is like Sportsmaster) that only reveled her hazel eyes. I sighed, it was time. Putting my long midnight black hair into a ponytail, I ran off towards the truck.

I saw the boy wonder lean against the truck at one of its pit stops. I smiled, I wasn't meant to fight but I knew I could get the monkeys out without him knowing. The truck driver opened the back to give the monkeys water, taking that moment as he closed the door I slipped inside unnoticed by either the man or the boy. I smiled at the monkeys from beneath the mask, I carefully unlocked their cages. They were so happy to be free, and she was happy they were free.

Thinking that Batman will be at the next location, and not wanting to fight, I opened the back doors to expose the road with none other than the boy wonder following the truck on a motorcycle. He sped up seeing me in the door way as monkeys came out, jumping, landing perfectly on the grass off the road.

The boy wonder was catching up, I simply knowing the monkeys will get home jumped, not on the grass, but to the boy wonder's surprise off a cliff. It was no surprise to me as I swung from the tree branch my hand hit onto another, until the momentum from falling was gone. Replaced with happiness for seeing the happy look on the monkey's face knowing that all animals I know I would do this again, but less dangerous. The timing was wrong, Batman knew she- or her parents were going to try to get the monkeys, so she would make the timing perfect, perhaps she can even get the one and only boy wonder to understand. I smirked as I entered my cave taking off my mask. Smirking remembering the look in his eye and hearing his gasp when she jumped off the cliff. Leaving a note in his hand.

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

"A _new _villainess?" Batman asked upon hearing my story of the strange girl that freed the monkeys and jumped off a cliff.

"Yeah, at least I think so; I mean she did jump off a cliff. So maybe she's a _dead _new villainess." I remarked rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. I didn't bring up the note she handed me, thinking it should be personal and kind of wanting to meet her. "I'm going to do a quick patrol." I announced actually leaving to go meet her, at the Wayne Empire Tower AKA the tallest tower in Gotham.

* * *

"Took you long enough." A beautiful voice laughed from the shadows. I automatically got into the fighting stance. "Relax," her voice rang out oddly making him lower his fists, she stepped into the moon light. I gasped, her long black hair flowing down to her waist, looking like a shining baby blue, the color of his eyes. He could see her gorgeous haze eyes twinkle with mischief. "Was it that hard for the _hunk _wonder to sneak out of his mentor's watch?" Her warm voice snapped him back to the present.

"Who are you?" I ask demandingly glaring at her mentally scolding myself for liking a super villain.

"I'll make you a deal." she said ignoring his last statement. I looked at her with curiosity as she continued." You can ask me only _three _questions, I'll answer them truthfully, unless" the mischief was back in her eye" if I feel it might give off too much info on my ID, I won't answer and you will lose that question. Deal?" she said sticking her black gloved hand out. To my surprise I shook her hand; she sat on the edge of the building. "Ask away." She said, her voice echoed in the night.

I was sorting through the questions in my mind and found one. "Why did you become a villain?" I asked questionably sitting next to her feeling _safe _with her. She sighed.

"When I was young my parents trained me to kidnap animals they would kill…" she started.

"Are you..."I ask trailing off knowing and not wanting to think she was related to those heartless assassins.

"Yeah." She sighed"I loved animals" she continued "I felt bad my parents would kill them. But they are heartless, selfish people- wait, _creatures_. So I left and now I'm devoting my life to freeing animals, not killing them." She finished her once happy form was slumped in the sitting position.

"Do you know if the AA's will kill anymore animals soon?" I ask trying to draw her attention away from what she said.

"No, not without me catching them. My par- those creatures" she corrected herself "don't have the stealth to kidnap an animal. And if they do I will personally make sure they get it." She replies her knuckles white from gripping the stone on the ledge. "Last one." She said warning me of having one last question.

I smirked knowing what to say. "Will I see you again?" I asked in my flirtiest tone leaning in.

"Maybe, when I decide I want you to know where I'll be." She answered leaning in too. His blue eyes stared at the light hazel ones. "Until then." She said leaning forward more as their lips collided. Although knowing she was a villain he felt like she was the only person that understood him. He lent in more only to find himself kissing thin air. I snapped my eyes open to see that she had vanished, and in her place was a note. _Until next time Hunk Wonder ;-). – Jay_

_Jay _he repeated the name in his head and smiled. She was mysterious, but very cheerful. He liked it. _No I can't like a super villain. _He told himself on the drive back, but his heat said the opposite.

* * *

**I don't like Robin personly though. 2****nd**** chapter might take a while. I just realized "how can he kiss her with a mask on?". Well suck it up who cares.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know what; Jay's mask has a cut out to show her nose and lips. Or like Tigeress ' only with no "ears". Updating will take a while.**

* * *

**Julia's pov:**

I slipped back in my cave and fell on the floor, thinking about the kiss that happened a month ago. Since then I ran them mad freeing different animals, they were unable to catch me while my parents disappeared. "Naughty girl." My dad's voice rang out. I got into the attack position, "Do you really think that _you _can hide from us." As if on cue my mom dropped out of a tree and stood next to my dad.

"Leave" I growl at them, glaring. They walked up to me until they were only 1ft. away.

"You know you can't fight me, you'll lose." He laughed. I dropped my defense and stood tall.

"Try me." I challenged. He just growled and threw a punch at my head. I knew he was going to do that, so I ducked and swept my mom off her feet while punching my dad in the stomach. I would dodge my mom and dad's moves since I knew them too well, and could easily throw accurate punches.

_I can't do this forever _I thought _I need to bring them to Gotham. _I flipped over their heads and ran to the forest. They took after me following me to Gotham without knowing. I could out run them but I wanted them to follow, I would occasionally slow down more to throw punches. My parents just realized we were in Gotham when the police sirens could be heard.

"Stupid girl, all of us will be in prison." He yelled at me, knowing there was no way out.

"So, you'll be gone and I saved many animals." I huffed out. I was out of breath from running so much.

"Freeze!" the commissioner commanded. My parents put their hands up, while I fell on the floor, wheezing. Officers put the hand cuffs on all of us and took us to different cars.

"You'll be killing animals in no time baby girl." My dad said over his shoulder while they put me in the car. _That's a lie, I would never _I knew.

* * *

"I can't get it off." An officer grunted attempting to get off my mask that I upgraded so only I could take it off. I sat there silent with a blank expression on my face. I was brought to the interrogation room where I didn't talk or answer the questions they asked. "Let's call the Bats." He suggested

"Idiot," another officer told him "he's interrogating the AA's."

"Right, what about his sidekick." He suggested again. The other officer shrugged and left.

Moments later Robin walked in grinning. "I'll take it from here." He told the officers. "Oh also turn off the cameras and don't listen, trust me." He added. The officers were confused but did so anyway.

* * *

"Great to see you again." I smiled as soon as everything was done. "I missed you." I added pecking his cheek.

"They told me you wouldn't talk and asked for my help." He told me smiling. "Will you answer the questions I ask?" he asked more serious.

"If it has anything to do with my or my parent's identities than no." I answered directly not kidding.

"Why still protect them?"He questioned.

"Weather I like it or not they are family and I know they wouldn't tell either."I sighed. Robin nodded his head.

"Now, this is my question. Why are you dressed in black?" he asked in a slightly joking matter.

"When I was young I always thought I looked good in black." I answered to his glittering eyes, smiling.

"How do you happen to stay under our radar?" he asked out of curiosity, cocking his head.

"That would ruin my plans." I pouted. He just sighed. "Ding ding." I said. "Out of questions." I told him referring to the only three questions rule from our last meeting.

"Can't I get the same prize like last time?" he teased. I rolled my eyes but grabbed his costume and pulled his lips towards mine.

"Happy." I asked. He nodded his head and started to leave.

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

"Robin, B-01" the computer announced as I walked in the cave still smiling from the kiss.

"What's got Rob so happy, a girl?" Kid Flash teased receiving an elbow to his ribs from a rolling eye Artemis as I walked to the living room.

"Cookies are done." Me'ggan announced distracting KF for a while.

"Wally, leave some for the rest of us." Artemis yelled at the speedster walking after him. I followed them to the kitchen to see Artemis snatch a cookie from Wally, yelling "That's your fifth cookie, save some for everyone."

"Team, debriefing in five" Batman's voice announced over the intercom. Everyone grabbed another cookie (or in KF's hand two) and went to change.

* * *

"In Gotham there were three criminals called the AA's AKA The Animal Assassins'. The team is made up of two women and a guy. One woman is the mother, the other is the daughter, and the guy is the father. The daughter went off on her own to free instead of kill animals for about a month now, we were unable to catch her or her parents." Batman explained as soon as everyone got in the room.

"So you want us to go to Gotham and find them." Aqualad concluded.

"No." Batman said. "They were arrested when their daughter lured them to Gotham. But the daughter broke out after Robin interrogated her. So I want all of you to find _her_." All eyes turned to me, asking for information.

"Don't ask how I know all of this, but she goes by Jay, knows how to free the animals unnoticed by anyone and I mean _anyone_ without fighting." I started, feeling like I was betraying her "She is a good hacker, no matter how much her family has her or vice versa they won't tell us the identities of each other, and if the AA's get out they won't kill any animals." I finished luckily no one questioned me about how I knew like I wanted.

"What does she look like?" Aqualad wondered.

"She's like… about…" I couldn't think of a way to describe her.

"Like me." A voice rang out from the hallway. We all whipped around to see Jay walk into the light.

"Rob you made a mistake. She's a really good hacker, and hot." KF corrected me. All of us got into the fighting stance ready for anything.

"I just wanted to see this "team" that Batman was going to send for me." She laughed. "I'll see you in Gotham." She told us walking back in the hallway, winking at me.

"_Team catch her"_ Kauldur's voice said in our head as we ran after her into the living room. She was gone. "Superboy can you hear her?" Aqualad asked out loud.

"No, not even before." He told us.

"Team she knows who you are, so you need to go undercover. In order to do so you need to know Robin and mine ID's." he told everyone. Batman removed his cowl to show his face. I did so too showing my baby blue eyes. "I'm Bruce Wayne and Robin is Richard John Grayson. You'll stay in a hotel near the zoo." He finished pulling his cowl back up. "Go pack."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't wish to be violent like Julia in the story. I love all of my fans! Thanks for your support!**

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

The team looked at me in shock instead of packing up and started throwing questions at me which I answered truthfully. Afterwards I told them something else which made Wally groan. "All of you will have to go to Gotham academy with me, but Kaldur because you know gills and webbed hands and feet."

"Does that mean they have to wear the uniform too?" Artemis asked hopefully.

"Well no one can know their identities so, yeah." Which made Wally groan again and Artemis laugh at his misery.

* * *

All six of us arrived in front of the hotel we were staying at while going over their back story for anyone that asked. "Let's check in." a gruff voice that was hard for everyone to recognize but when they turned around they came face to face with Bruce Wayne.

When we all got unpacked and went to the living room where Bruce was sitting with a laptop on. "I'm making sure that all of you have the same classes so it will be easier to contact each other." He explained when everyone gathered here.

"Delivery." Some person shouted. Bruce got up and answered the door to be greeted by a muscular mailman holding two packages. Bruce nodded his head and signed the paper before handing the boxes to us.

"School uniforms." Bruce said before leaving. We all got two in case something happened and ours were made of different material. After explaining the rules and what not to do to everyone with Artemis clearing up some stuff occasionally we hung out a little then ordered room service. Preparing for school tomorrow.

* * *

**Julia's pov:**

It was easy to break out after Robin left, so after I left Mount Justice I went to my cave to get some sleep before going to school at the Gotham Academy in the morning.

"I hate the skirt every year." I mumble to myself while walking to my first period class, science. Right away I noticed some people from last year and a lot of new people in a group. (Bell rings). I sat at a desk as our teacher walks in.

"I'm Mrs. Chaffin, your science teacher." She said as people mumbled a hello. "When I call your name you say "here", you can tell us a name you prefer to be called by, and then say something interesting about yourself." She explained."Artemis Crock." She came to.

She stood up and said "Here, people call me Artemis, and I went here last year."

"Richard Grayson." the teacher said after a few names.

A guy stood up and told the class the information."Here, most people call me Dick, and I'm Bruce Wayne's ward." The last part made me cock an eyebrow.

Three new kids called Conner, Megan, and Wally all said they were new when the teacher called on them. "Julia Yagel- oh my how do you pronounce your last name?" she asked when my turn came.

I was used to teachers not being able to pronounce my last name so I answered standing up. "I'm here, my last name is pronounced ….. (I love you guys but I'm not going to let you know my last name), people call me Julia, and I'm really flexible." I tell her. The class went by quickly with little explanations and rules.

* * *

At 4th period I saw the same group of new people talking with Dick and Artemis. "So you see the new kids." A too familiar voice said from behind me.

"Leave me alone." I spat turning around to face the captain of the football team Rick talking to me.

"Come on babe," he started throwing his arm over me. "We all know that you can't resist me." By now a crowd has formed and I recognized even the new kids watching anxiously. "Come on let's ditch and go catch a movie." He encouraged me after realizing the crowd.

"Ok." I said smiling while Rick grinned and started to lead me to the exit. "Wait you said ditch so I'm ditching _you _and I'll catch a movie after school." I explained sweetly before kneeing him in the gut and walking away. A lot of kids laughed afterwards, but stopped when the teacher walked in, she took one look at Rick and gestured me to the middle where Rick was clutching his stomach.

"What's your excuse this time?" she sighed.

"He was dragging me outside, so I used defense." I explained innocently which in a way was true. Our teacher huffed, but continued on with P.E telling everyone that we were going to do trust exercise. She told us to get into groups of six and left to go do some business in her office.

"Hey babe." An unusual voice called behind me I instantly turned around to see a green eyed freckled red-head.

"Hi." I reply gruffly.

"Do you want to join our group?" he asked gesturing towards the group he was in before. I just shrugged and allowed him to drag me to his friends. "Found someone." He announced when we got there. "Let's start."

At first we did the exercises until someone walked up behind me. I knew who she was before she had to say something. I turned around and "accidently" knocked her coffee on her. "Sorry was an accident." I said with an obvious fake pout. She glared at me and tried to throw her coffee at me but I knew better so I caught it and put it upside down in her purse. This made her stomp away after swearing revenge.

"What was that?" Conner asked totally confused on what happened.

"You don't do a good job at explaining everyday things do you Dick?" I asked. While we finished up the lesson Artemis tried to explain the social status in the school while Wally tried to flirt with me. "See you later." I called when the bell rang as I went to the courtyard for lunch.

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

"Hey cutie." Jessica flirted with Wally. "You want to catch a movie tonight?" she giggled.

"Sure, what about seven?" she agreed and left. "Ow" he complained when Artemis smacked him in the head.

"Did you forget why were are here?" she scolded as she grabbed her lunch.

"Actually, why are were here?" Wally asked piling his tray with food.

"Batman figured out that Jay goes to Gotham academy." I explained walking over to a table. I took out my school computer and opened one of the documents. These people best describe Jay, there were about 50 people (how many people have something close to my skin color are there?) "We'll all take 10 people." After more explaining we tried to talk to people to narrow the list down. At the end of the day there were only 20 people left.

* * *

"Bruce we came up to about 20 people possible." I told him over the phone.

"Did you only take the scholarship kids?" he asked.

"I-I'll get back to you." I stuttered, remembering that he told me she was here on a scholar ship. "Five kids." I mumble. I went to bed after telling Bruce and the team there was only five kids left and we had classes with all of them. We were so close to finding Jay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Julia's pov:**

"So you did actually come to Gotham. I thought you bailed out" I shrugged. I went to a museum and pulled the silent alarm so I could talk to Robin.

"I suggest you surrender." Said Kaldur.

"Whatever, I have some information on The Light." I started. "Meet me." I said after hearing the police sirens and I disappeared running to the tallest tower in Gotham. I laid on a beam waiting for the team to arrive. I heard them coming and jumped down onto Robin's back. "Hey." I greeted and jumped off.

"You have to stop doing that." He mumbled. I shrugged and removed my mask to everyone's surprise to reveal my face.

"I thought an eye for an eye." I explained. It only took a second until everyone knew what I was talking about.

"Y-y- you know?" they all questioned.

"Yeah, anyway here is the file on The Light." I handed them a packet. They flipped through it a little until they put it in Artemis' quiver. All of the sudden they all lunged at me attacking with their powers/skills. "Such a nice way to reward me." I huffed before flipping over another arrow. "Oof" I grunted when Kid Flash managed to punch me in the stomach. I fell to the floor when screeching came to my ears.

"NO!" I scream running off the roof and onto a trailer. I ran to the source of the sound and saw a falcon perched on a fake tree with another figure in the cage. I ran over to the figure and tackled it to the ground, punching its face. "Don't touch that bird." I growled. He flipped me over and knead my stomach. I brought my knees to my chest to kick him off me. An arrow that flew out of now where caused foam to form on his body. I ran over to coax the agitated bird that by now was in a corner trying to squeeze through the bars. "Now, now, it's okay. You'll be okay, I'm here." I murmured petting the bird. He calmed down and was perched on my shoulder chirping his signs of happiness.

"Let's go." I recognized the voice to belong to Superboy.

"What do you mean?" I asked sounding confused although I knew they were talking about jail.

"Jail, now." He said with no emotions. I huffed scratching the falcon under the chin. Without warning I flipped over to him and kicked off his chest sending him back and me out the cage. I closed the cage after the falcon flew out.

"Sorry team, I have business with some enemies. See you some time Robin, don't worry next time we'll play our game of twenty questions." I blew him a kiss before throwing in a sleeping gas bomb. I ran out with the falcon flying close behind.

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

I felt everyone's gaze at me, but I ignored them trying to disable the bomb. "Someone try to pick the lock." I commanded. Luckily they did what I said. Artemis was using her arrows to pick the lock. "This is a hard bomb." I grumbled. I clipped the last wire at the two second mark as Artemis swung open the door.

"Get Sprotsmaster to Batman and let's go." Aqualad told us. Superboy took Sportsmaster as we all went to the Bio-ship.

* * *

"So you've met her before, asked her questions, and didn't tell me." Bruce summarized after hearing our report and getting Sportsmaster in jail.

"Yeah pretty much." I grumbled, ready for my punishment.

"First, you'll tell me _all _of the questions you asked, second you'll tell me her answers and of course no patrol or crime fighting for a month."

"WHAT!" I yell, no patrol of crime fighting for a _MONTH._

"You heard me, now start talking." He demanded. I opened my mouth to start talking with the scowl on my face, but there was a knock on the door. Bruce huffed and walked over to the door to reveal a falcon with a note in its beak; he dropped the note and flew into the apartment, out one of the open windows, and onto Julia's shoulder who was sitting on the fire escape. She jumped off the fire escape as soon as the bird landed on her shoulder. Bruce bent down and picked up the note. He read it a few times before putting it on the counter and putting something on the counter. "We'll talk later." He stated before leaving.

"She's gone." Wally said climbing in from the window. He went out to try to find her but apparently failed. I walked past him to go to sleep, mostly for school tomorrow.

* * *

**Julia's pov:**

I sat down next to Dick as soon as the bell rang. "Today we will go over the periodic table a little." Our teacher announced standing up with a stack of papers." You'll work with your desk partner." She put in as she passed out the papers.

"Do you realize that we know your civilian ID." Dick murmured next to me.

"Do you realize that we kissed twice?" I murmured back in a mocking tone, which shut him. The teacher placed a piece of paper in between us momentarily distracting us.

* * *

At lunch I went to the courtyard to one of the biggest trees on school property. I dropped my bag at the roots of the tree, got out my lunch bag, climbed to one of the branches with a bird's nest in it, and fed the birds some of my lunch. The birds chirped at my presence mostly because I come here every day. I smiled at the birds and started to put some food in their nest when I heard a small rustle. I turned my head to see Dick sitting on a branch diagonal to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I gave him a small glare before turning back to the birds who were flying away, startled.

"I'll see you in math." I replied jumping down from the tree and grabbing my bag, only to be stopped by the team.

"So, she is hot in person." Wally said with one look at me. I rolled my eyes at him but still saw Artemis punch his arm. I brushed past them, but Conner grabbed my arm crushing it a little. I pulled my arm from his grasp, popping my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I growled. By mow Dick came down and was looking at me too.

"Just wanted to meet the real Julia." Wally threw up his hands in protest to emphasize his point.

"You see me now." And to my delight the bell rang to excuse us to class. I ran inside to our math class and took a seat.

* * *

**My cousin is in town, so the next chapters will take maybe a week. I love my fans. My neighbor's dog died, I miss her so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The part with Alfred's cookies is in honeration of one of my reviewers. Mind talking= name: and words.**

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

After school the team went back to the hotel while I had to go back to the manor. "Good afternoon Master Dick." Alfred greeted taking my bag. "There are some cookies in the kitchen if you want one, fresh from the oven." He told further with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Alfred." I mumble walking into the kitchen, because who could resist Alfred's cookies. I walk in and take a cookie off the platter and get a glass of milk. After taking a sip I put down the cup and reach for another cookie, only to have lips meet mine.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble, but honestly I thought you already told Batman." Julia smiled. She was still in her uniform and by now was eating a cookie on the barstool. "Sorry about snapping at you at lunch, I just don't like attention. Why else do you think I try to stay under the radar?" she apologized reaching for another cookie. "These are really good." She got out in between bites.

"Yeah." I agree only half listening.

"So how come you don't turn me in now?" she realized, cocking her head a little.

"Well mostly because or if I do….. I can't without." I went through my options not even knowing myself.

"Master Dick, Master Robert wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with him." Alfred asked walking in the room. I looked to the barstool and noticed Julia was gone.

"Ummm….Sure." I answered realizing he was still waiting.

"You must be getting ready then." He implied. I ran upstairs to change out of my uniform and into some jeans and a black T-shirt. I said bye to Alfred and ran to the mall entrance.

* * *

Robert was waiting on a bench and went to meet me when he noticed me."Hey Rob." I greeted

"Hey Dick." He said. "So, I'm planning on scoping out some babes and I need your help."

"How can I help you?" I wondered out loud.

"Simple, people see you're Bruce Wayne's ward and they come to talk to us." He explained leading me inside.

"Fine." I huffed knowing I had nothing better to do. "But, I do need to stop some place." I smiled.

"Creepy, but fine." He commented on my smile.

* * *

**Julia's pov:**

I put away my homework and started to head outside to the zoo when all of the sudden something leaped out at me. I fought against the force and pushed it off of me to see the smiling mask of Cheshire.

"Your daddy and mommy sent me out to get you back in the family business." She explained. "After all I'm in my business so should you."

"I don't see your little sister in your business." I smirked. Her eyes flashed rage and she leaped on me pining me to the ground, I jabbed my knee into her stomach and pushed her aside. I ran towards Gotham screaming for help, but then a sai soared past me just enough to cut my skin. I fell from the impact by now Cheshire caught up, but instead of pining me she stood over me. I tried to get up but failed when I felt pain surge through my body.

"Tsk, tsk, don't you know I use poison on my Sais?" she teased. "Luckily that one will just make you fall asleep." My eye lids started to flutter shut, but I still forced them open just in time to see something force Cheshire back. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Artemis pov:**

"Team debriefing in five." Batman's voice came over the intercom. I punched Wally one more time before going to change.

"We think that some villains are hiding out in a forest in Gotham and we want you to check it out." Batman told us and left through the zeta tubes.

"We'll split up into one team of two and three. Me'ggan, Superboy, and Kid Flash will go to the East and South. While Artemis and I will patrol the North and West." Aqualad said as we headed to the Gotham zeta tube.

* * *

"HELP!" a voice cried out from in the forest. We sprinted to the cause of the sound to see someone laying on the ground and Cheshire standing over her.

Aqualad: We found Cheshire, but stay where you are and look out for any others. There is also an injured girl so we need Kid to take her to a hospital.

Aqualad nodded his head and I shot an arrow at Cheshire making her fall. He then charged at her with his water bearers in the shape of swords while I ran to the girl. I flipped her over as soon as I felt a breeze, we both gasped.

* * *

**Julia's pov:**

I groaned and clutched my head getting in the sitting position. I forced my eyes open to see Robin in civvies, sleeping in the chair next to me. I silently chuckled, but it still woke him up.

"You're awake!" he practically shouted.

"Last time I checked." I smiled. I quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him in a passionate kiss. "Just one last kiss until I go to jail." I whispered after breaking the kiss, our foreheads touching and lips only inches apart. I heard footsteps and quickly broke away, leaning back in bed. The team walked in all in civvies.

"She's okay!" Me'ggan exclaimed floating over and giving me a bone crunching hug.

"Yeah I'm awake. So are you going to take me to the police, because I've done what I needed and I am ready." I told them when she let go. The team except for Robin smiled at each other, and then Robin started to smile too. "Will someone tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Batman said you can join the team!" Robin beamed, kissing me again.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not done with the story yet, many more chapters to come!**

* * *

**Julia's pov:**

"That's great, but I can't." I said.

"Why not!" everyone shouted looking confused and Robin with a mix with hurt.

"I can't stand the animals being caged." I confessed.

"I can change that." Batman said walking in. "We might be able to convince the president to pass a law saying that the animals must be properly taken care of. That way the people who love the animals can keep them." He told further. "So will you join?"

"Well….." I said

"Please Julia, it'll be fun." Robin encouraged smiling.

"I guess, but I want to train with Batman." I concluded.

Batman nodded his head and put in. "Since you live in a cave, you can stay with me and Robin or in the mountain with Me'ggan and Superboy."

"You." I said almost mindlessly.

* * *

"And this is your new room." Dick concluded. He gave me a tour of the mansion and led me in the Batcave. I set down my stuff and sat on my bed. "Dinner's at six." He warned, walking out. I let out a sigh as I fell on my bed. After a little while I got settled and went down to the dining room for dinner.

* * *

"So you understand?" Bruce asked. He explained that Dick/Robin and Julia/Jay can't have a public relationship and some team rules.

"Yeah, but instead of going on missions can I go undercover in the light because they already want me in so if I let them catch me I'll be on the team." I suggested. Bruce cocked his head but nodded his head and went to the Batcave. Dick smiled at me, but said he had to go on patrol.

"Mistress Julia, would you like dessert?" Alfred asked walking in with a sundae.

"Sure, if you eat with me." I smiled. He smiled back and sat down in the chair next to me.

Setting down the sundae he asked. "Do you still miss you mother and father?"

"Yeah, I mean they would beat me up, make me do things I didn't want to, and kill animals, but they are still my parents. It probably does not seem like it, but on holidays we would celebrate and it would be nice, like a family." I answered. I wiped away forming tears and took a bite of the sundae. "Alfred this is really good."

"Thank you Mistress Julia, my mother always said "when upset, ice cream is the best." He told me. We finished up the ice cream and I excused myself to go to bed.

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

Luckily Batman put a stop to my punishment, so while I was on patrol I took down 5 groups of thugs. I got back to the Manor at about five in the morning. I saw Julia's bedroom light on and saw her figure sitting on the windowsill. I smiled and went to her bedroom.

"Trouble sleeping?" I asked walking in. She didn't reply, but I could tell she was worried, probably about animals or her parents. "It'll be fine." I assure her. Sitting down next to her I saw she was watching our neighbor's dog that was sleeping on the bed with its owner.

"She's pregnant, about three puppies. She loves her owner more than anything, for now." Julia told me smiling a little.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"It's a feeling, I just know like ability. Only for animals though." She told me. "When I was little I could feel the animals pain, I felt the pain when it died. I can't stand any animal feeling that anymore." She concluded.

"That's why you care so much, when you ran to find the falcon I noticed you shaking." I realized out loud.

"Animals aren't the only thing I care about." She turned to face me and smiled. She put her hands on my neck and slowly pulled me into a slow passionate kiss. I wished we could stay like that forever, but we both pulled apart.

"I better get to bed. We have school in the morning." I reminded her.

"You mean in two hours?" she gestured towards the clock saying 5:30am. I shrugged and left to bed.

* * *

"Have you ever decided to use a regular car instead of the limo?" Julia asked walking away from the black long car.

"I keep asking Alfred to bring a regular car, but he always brings that one." I laughed. She smiled and went to retrieve her books.

"I need to get my books; I'll see you in a little." She told me waving.

"How's she doing?" Wally asked walking up.

"Fine." I shrugged. "What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"Well Megan, Conner, and I are going to stay at this school for the rest of the year." He explained.

"How are you and Artemis?" I asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He protested throwing his hand in the air. I gave him an _I don't buy it _look. "Fine," he gave in. "We don't really talk as much." He told me. The bell rang and we went to class. Me'ggan and Superboy were sitting next to each other and so were Artemis and Julia, it looked like they were in a deep conservation.

"Looks like we are sitting together." I pointed out.

* * *

**Julia's pov:**

I walked into second period which was langue arts and of course Katie walked in with her posse. "Oh look girls, it's the charity case." She pointed at me. I rolled my eyes and thought of a comeback.

"Oh look its miss fake nails." And sure enough everyone looked at her nails and they were indeed fake.

"Don't think it's that easy miss "I'm getting money out of Bruce Wayne's ward" she said back.

"Great to know you know your name." I said back. Just then the bell rang and our teacher walked in.

"I'll take attendance and we will be starting a report for both periods." She explained taking out her attendance sheet.

* * *

At P.E it was dodge ball and it was a torment after many games it was Rick vs. Dick, Rick could throw and dodge really good, but I knew Dick could win or Robin could. In the end Rick won, but the team knew he let him win.

* * *

During lunch I fed the birds and was delighted to know there will be eggs soon. When I told the team about my abilities they were interested and would figure out more at the cave.

"So babe I have an offer you can't resist." Rick said walking towards me with his gang five minutes after the team left. "I won't tell anyone that your friends are Meta human, if you become my girlfriend." He said.

**I'm being mean today. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Julia's pov:**

"I don't know what you are talking about." I tried to seem confused.

"I know, I heard." He said narrowing his eyebrows. I stood there shocked. "Yes or no?"

"You promise?" I asked he nodded his head. "Fine then." I gave in.

"Great, now don't tell anyone otherwise I will tell. See you at the movies at seven." He called leaving.

* * *

I appeared in the mountain after going through the zeta-tube. "Cool, just like the blueprints." I said.

"Today is a team trusting exercise." Black Canary walked in. "First is a game, truth or dare." She smiled leading us in the living room. "Julia will start first. Aqualad is visiting Atlantis." With that she walked out.

"Umm Me'ggan, truth or dare?" I asked.

"I'll go with truth." She replied.

"In one word how would you describe Batman?" I asked.

"I guess serious." She told me. "Artemis, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Artemis faces Me'ggan.

"I dare you to make dinner." She decided.

"Great." She grumbled. "Robin, truth or dare."

"I'll go with dare, give me your worst." He glared at her in a playful manner.

"Prank call Batman." She smiled. Robin gulped, but took out his phone and dialed his number.

"Hello." Bruce's voice came on.

"Yes, hello. I'm here to talk to you about your debt." Dick tried to disguise his voice.

"Nice try Dick I know it's you." Bruce said.

"Blame Artemis, she dared me." Dick protested.

"Hey, Dinah told us to play." Artemis yelled so Bruce could hear. Dick announced he had hung up and we continued.

* * *

"Now let's work on trust." Black Canary offered. "We'll do the trust and fall. Superboy and Me'ggan, Robin and Julia, and Kid Flash and Artemis." She stood off on the side as we started. It was easy because we trusted each other and same with the others. We would switch and it would be easy.

"The last exercise is called confession, we'll ask each other questions, and have to answer truthfully." Black Canary stepped in after the last exercise. We all sat down and started asking questions.

* * *

"Are you ready babe?" Rick put his arm around my waist leading me inside the theater. It was after the trust exercise and we learned that Kid Flash and Artemis did like each other and they made plans to see a movie tonight, I just hoped that it wasn't this movie. When we walked in sure enough they were sitting there. During and after the movie they didn't see me.

* * *

The next morning it was regular until gym when Rick walked up. "Hey babe, you coming to my football game tonight?" he asked putting his arm on my waist pulling me closer.

"Actually, I have to work on a project tonight, sorry." I told him which was true. "We're starting badminton. Dick, you and me I'm going to kick your butt." I said before running to the court, waving to the team. At lunch I had to eat with Rick while he talked about football I pretended to eat and excused myself, running to the tree.

"The eggs will be here soon." I whispered to the bird, stroking its feathers. I smiled when the male bird flew in and rubbed the female. The bell rang and I went to my next class.

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

I noticed that Rick and Julia were together a lot at school, so I decided to ask later. "So I noticed Rick and you are going out." I implied lying on the rug in the cave's living room with Julia mimicking me.

"Yeah, last night." Julia told me writing an answer on her paper.

"Why," I went to the point. "Everyone knows you hate him."

"So." Was her reply I sat up and pulled her up too.

"So, why do you go out with him?" I almost yell. "Just tell me." I calmed down.

"I can't tell you in order to protect you." She said her voice a little loud. She stormed out of the room.

"Is everything ok?" Me'ggan floated in with a mix of cookie batter. An idea popped in my head.

"Me'ggan can you read Julia's mind to figure out why she's going out with Rick?" I asked. She opened her mouth to ask questions, but I added more. "She said she can't tell me why in order to protect us." She nodded her head, put down the bowl, and closed her eyes.

"Rick knows we aren't human and is blackmailing her." Me'ggan told me after a little while. I couldn't believe it, he was blackmailing her.

"Tell the team, but don't let Julia know." I ordered. "We need to stop this." Me'ggan closed her eyes and in a minute the whole team (beside Julia) came in.

"How did he find out?" They all chanted.

"I don't know, but he's blackmailing her to date him. He could get her to rob a bank with the way she'll do anything to keep it a secret." I told them. They all knew how bad it was.

"What will we do? We cannot let our friend be blackmailed, more importantly we cannot let him tell people our secret." Aqualad asked.

"I think she's being really strong, taking the hit for all of us." Artemis commented. "But Kaldur is right, what will we do?" and for the second time the boy wonder didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Julia's pov:**

I stopped at the tree Rick told me to meet him by. "Rick." I called. Something jumped me from behind and brought a cloth to my nose. Then I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

** Sorry it took so long. One more chapter to go.**

* * *

**Julia's pov:**

I woke up on the floor in a random room. I groaned and layed on the floor only to shoot up upon hearing chuckling. I saw my dad, hands on his hips with an amused expression on his face. "Oh baby girl I told you I would get you to kill animals."

"Still I never will." I glared at him. His face showed anger as he kicked my stomach making me roll a foot. My back was facing him, but I still heard my mom's foot steps. "You know you and dad should finish your own problems." I coughed.

"Your half of both of us, therefore your both of our problems." She told me.

"Did you tell grandma happy birthday for me, I was going to tell her but I got kidnapped." I told her. My mom walked over and pulled me up into a hug.

"Of course I did." She whispered softly. Then she pushed me back and kneed my stomach. (Pretty messed up family.) "We will get you to kill animals; your life depends on it." Her angry eyes were back.

"I would rather die than kill an animal." I spat, our family was back to the normal arguing. She glared at me and kicked my face before leaving. I layed on the floor and whispered. "Happy birthday grandma, our family is really messed up."

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

"You know what!" I shouted, catching everyone's attention. "She's our friend and doing what she can to protect us. She's suffering for us, so I say we let him tell people." I concluded. I half expected them to yell at me for letting their identities go.

"You're right my friend." Kaldur said. Everyone nodded along as I went to her room.

"Julia." I knocked. The door swung open and there was no trace of her. On her bed was her phone which was easy to crack. _Julia, meet me at the park beneath the tallest maple. Rick. _I read the message and punched the wall leaving a dent. The team came running in and I tossed them the phone. We had to get her.

* * *

**Julia's pov:**

I layed the orchid on my grandmother's grave and my parents brought me into a group hug. My dad put a kiss on my head before putting down his gardenia. My mom planted a kiss on my cheek and bent down to put her hibiscus.

"We love you." We chanted to the grave. As we walked out two graves caught my eye. _Mary Grayson, beloved acrobat, mother, wife, and part of the family. John Grayson, beloved father, acrobat, and part of family. _The graves said I smiled at the graves before continuing to walk.

"Wait, can I say something in private to grandma?" I asked my parents. They told me okay and I ran back to the grave. "Grandma please tell Mary and John Grayson that their son has grown up well." I whispered.

* * *

I winced as she punched my face. "I warned you your life depended on it." My mom sneered punching me in the belly. I didn't scream, shout, threaten, or beg. Instead I stayed tied up and refused to talk. Then she took out a gun I tried not to look scared, but still she pulled. I cringed but still refused to scream, the bullet went right through my leg. I let it lie limp as she walked out for the day.

"Rick works for the light." I hoarsely said. My mom gave a nod before shutting the door. I was bleeding, it was hard to breath, my left arm was broken, my right leg had a bullet shot to it, and all through my body were cuts, bruises, scratches, and scars. All through that I didn't scream nor give in.

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

** "**There was a sign of struggling, but none on the direction she was taken in." Batman told us.

"Wait, she said that her family still celebrates holidays and birthdays. And her grandmother birthday was yesterday." I said. Instantly we all took off to the cemetery.

"Three flowers and three sets of feet." Luckily it was wet that night so we were able to follow the foot prints and check the security footage to find out where she was. I remembered that place was the last murder for the Animal Assassins.

* * *

**Julia's pov:**

(I didn't want to explain how they got her out)

My eyes started to flutter open and instead of seeing my parent's faces or being bonded up. Instead I was in a bed and I saw the ceiling. "Am I dead?" I wondered. I sat up and winced as I put pressure on my left arm. I saw I was in an infirmary, the team's infirmary. I coughed due to my dry throat and saw it was the afternoon. I realized that I could breathe better and my arm and leg were bandaged up.

"Julia!" a happy voice called Me'ggan came running in and almost pulled me into a hug, but spotted my injuries. I quickly used my good hand to grab the pillow behind me to scream in due to the pain I was holding in. Since I was using a pillow and my throat was dry my scream was muffled. I coughed and Me'ggan handed me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said after taking a sip. She smiled at me and the team came rushing in. They all called my name and like Me'ggan noticed my injuries. "I'm fine and thanks. I also got the information you wanted for the light." I handed Robin a flash drive with my good arm and peopled started to ask how my other one broke. I gave a hoarse laugh and told them. "Just don't let my dad get his hands on a rock."

* * *

**Dick's pov:**

She was alive. That was the first thing that came to mind when Me'ggan told us she was awake. Now she was resting while Batman and I checked the flash drive. "We know how to take them down." Batman said before leaving. I checked on Julia she was beautiful asleep, her hair was as dark as I remember, her face was calm, and above all of that she was mine. She started to shift as I walked closer.

"Robin." She whispered her voice was no longer hoarse. I smiled at her and bent down to lay my lips on hers and I saw. From the first day I saw her to a second ago walking in. "I love you." I realized she had never spoken those three words and it made me beam.

"I love you too." I said before kissing her again. I quickly broke apart and told her to wait; I came back with a box I got from the mall. "I wanted to give it to you but never got the chance." I handed her the box.

"Richard John Grayson, you are too young to propose." She teased/scolded. Julia lifted the lid and gasped.

* * *

**Julia's pov:**

I stared at the necklace in awe. "It's gorgeous." I breathed. On the golden chain in silver the words "Jay" were spelt out and a small blue jay was perched on the "Y".

"I still think that no one could put a price on you." He told me taking the necklace to put on me. We looked in our eyes, my hazel ones to his baby blue ones. We both knew we were meant for each other, forever.

* * *

**Pretty messed up family right.**


	9. Chapter 9

**5 years later.**

* * *

**Julia's pov:**

We walked through the zoo in awe with all of the animals. It was one of our dates and Julia and Dick could have a public relationship. I happily stared at lions in their resting positions until Dick pulled me aside.

"Where are we going?" I laughed.

"You'll see." He told me. We arrived at the bird section and in front of the Blue Jays.

"Wha-"I was cut off by his lips on mine.

Dick got down on one knee and took out a velvet box. "Julia, will you marry me?" he asked reveling a golden ring with a diamond shape Blue Jay and Robin. I covered my mouth with my hand as the crowding people watched.

"YES!" I screech, pulling him into an embrace.

* * *

**Summary:**

Julia and Dick got married and had two kids: John Richard Grayson and Maria Mary Grayson. John had Dick's style of hair, but the midnight black of his mother and he had the blue eyes of his father. He became the new Robin and Nightwing after taking his father's athletic abilities and his mother's protectiveness on his sister and teammates. Maria had her mother's long hair with ebony locks instead of black and developed her mother's eyes. She had taken on the second generation of Jay while having Julia's careness for animals and Dick's eagerness.

* * *

Wally and Artemis got married (Wally didn't die!) and had four abilitized kids: Johnny Barry West, Iris Paula West, Paul John West, and Jessica Artemis West. Johnny had a messy hair style from his father and red streaks on his blonde hair color going with his green eyes. He decided on being Kid Flash since being the only speedster born while having his dad's personality, but his determination comes from Artemis. Iris' hair went to her waist much like her younger mom's self and took her golden locks along with her eyes. Iris wanted to become Artemis (super hero) and looked much like her except for the spray of freckles on her skin. She also acted like her mom, but with more talking. Paul had unruly red hair and emerald green eyes like his father, but due to the lack of speed he decided on Speedy/Red Arrow/ Arsenal mostly with the bow and arrow skill from his mom. He acted like his father, but with less jokes in time of vain. The youngest but fiercest West kid, Jessica. Jessica had long red hair (up to mid back) that matched her green eyes and complimented the array of freckles plastered on her face. She showed no interest in crime fighting, but had developed super speed at the age 13. Jessica had the looks of her dad with the personality of her mom and became easy friends with Ollie.

* * *

Megan and Conner married and had twins: Joey John Kent and Alice Louis Kent. Joey had his Dad's hair and took his mom's amber eyes. Joey decided on becoming Superboy with his muscles, but thanks to Megan's Martian abilities he also had flight. He also had a hard head, but his mom's kindness. Alice's original form consisted of her green skin (humanly skin color in pink or whatever) with shoulder length red hair and her dad's blue eyes. Alice consisted of Martian powers therefore taking the Miss Martian mantle. She had anger issues from her dad, but was a great cook.

* * *

Roy and Jade had another child after Lian: Lian Nguyen Harper and Ollie Apollo Harper. Lian had her dad's red hair styled as her mother's and gray eyes. Lian was trained to become Cheshire, but for the good team. Mostly because of her parents Lian was one of the most anti-social member and although she is quite violent to the team she has a soft spot for them. Ollie consisted of short black hair and blue-gray eyes. Ollie wasn't interested in crime fighting so instead he went with criticizing everything, but his best friend Jessica West. Ollie had a negative attitude which was also violent. Some people say the reason he acts nice to Jessica is because he liked her and those people ended up with a black eye.

* * *

**I'm done with the story and with enough support I could write a sequel in the future with the kids. I'll let you know if I do. Goodbye for now!**


End file.
